Playground systems typically have a “post and deck” structure with modular components that are designed for either climbing up or sliding down. Children enter such structures through a climbing module, move to a sliding module, and exit the structure. While such designs are intuitive to use, they impede creativity and, when used in unintended ways, can create safety hazards.